Dear Diary
by alynnxxpixiefaxexx
Summary: The story is bout one girls dreams and problems with life. So she writes in her diary everything. Her diary is her bestfriend. This diary is the only thing that keeps her calm bout everything. She lets no no one and i repeat NO ONE reads it. Please enjoy!
1. New Town,New Everything

**Miley's Pov:**

**"Dear Diary" I wrote in my diary that my mom got me for christmas"Today me and family are moving from New York to California. Honestly I don't wanna move I love living here in New York. I grew up here. This is my life. But then again it'll be a new experience for me and my family."I continued to write until my mom started a conversation with me.**

**"Hey miley you're gonna love it in California"she says and slowly looked at me. I just shrugged nodded"maybe I would"I replied and ran my fingers through my hair and started writing again**

**Hours later when we get off the plane and get settled in our house I looked around and gasped at how beautiful and big it is."I cant believe this is our house"I thought to myself and walked into an elevator and pushed the button that's for the roof and smiled as it moved up. It stopped minutes later and opened to a big backyard and a view over the town. I smiled and leaned over the rail.**

**"Hi there"this guy said that lives next door to me. I just alittle and held on tight to the rail and looked at him. "I didn't mean to scare you"he walked to the end of his rail looking at me. I nodded at him and whispered "it's okay" He smiled at me "I'm Joe. Whats your name?"he asked still looking at me. I stared into his chocolate eyes and ran back inside and bumped into the maid "I so sorry"I said while bending down and picking up the stuff that fell on the floor.**

**Joe's Pov:**

**I watched as she ran inside her house and sighed softly and looked out at the city while leaning over the rail. "Hey joe it's time for dinner"my brother nick said as he walked to him. I looked at him and nodded and looked back out at the city. "Whats wrong with you?"he asked softly and leaned on the rail next to me. I shook my head slowly "Nothing"I replied to his questin as we both walked back inside and down the elevator and into the dining room and sat at the table in my usual spot "Hello Joseph"my mother said with a smile on her face. I just nodded and waved at her. As we sat there and waited for my dad to come down. When he finally came down he looked at all of us and smiled and sat at the head of the table. Within the next couple of minutes everyone is talking and eating expect for me. Why you may ask? Well I don't really like eating. Mom thinks imma get anorexic and die. I just shrug it off everytime she mention it.**

**"May I be excused" I asked looking at my parents. I watch them nod as I go up the elevator to the 5th floor and walked into my room and layed on the bed and couldn't stop thinking bout the girl with the deep sea blue eyes.**

**Miley's Pov:**

**"Dear Diary, I woke up the next morning to the maid coming in and saying my mother said to get up and get ready for school. I groaned loud and got out the bed and went to my bathroom. As im washing up all I could think bout was the guy from yesterday. I shook my head and changed into some clothes and went down the elevator to the 1st floor and went to the kitchen. "Morning miley"my mother said and putted a plate of pancakes infront of me. I just pushed it away and stood. "I'm not hungry"I told her and grabbed my backpack and looking at her "I'll see you later mom"I kissed her cheek and walked out the door. "Morning ma'dam miley"the driver said as he opened the car door. I smiled at him and read his name plate."Morning James"I walked to the car. "Hey"a fimilar voice said to me. I looked to see who it was and it happened to be the guy from yesterday. I just looked at him then got into the car and putted my seat belt on.**


	2. She Speaks?

**Miley's Pov:**

**_"Dear Diary"_I wrote that day after school laying on my bed and looked at all the boxes in room that still needs to be unpacked _"Today I saw the guy again. Yesh the guy with chocolate eyes. He had all the classes I was in. He tried showing me around but I denied him. Was that the right thing to do? I mean he's nice and all but I didn't want him showing me around. Well mother is calling me. I talk to you again later I promise."_I finally wrote and closed my diary and tucked it under my pillow and walked down the hallway to the elevator and down to the lobby. I slowly pecked around the corner at her and saw people standing in the doorway of the front door. I just stood there as they looked at me and smiled.**

**Joes's Pov:**

**I stood there in the doorway of our neighbor's house with my mom and dad and brothers nick and kevin. I looked around and saw someone peck around the corner and smiled at the person knowing it was the girl from yesterday. She walked into the room slowly and stood by her mom not saying a word and just smiled at us. I looked in her eyes as she just looked at her mother. "Stop staring Joe you're making it obvious"my brother nick whispered to me in my ear. I just laughed softly pretending not to know what he was talking bout. Moments later we were all introduced to each other except the girl with the deep sea blue eyes. I looked at her mother "Does she talk?"I asked her mother quietly. Her mom just smiled and nodded and told me only when she's around people she knows. I just nodded and looked around again hoping she'll say something soon.**

**Miley's Pov:**

**I just stood there not saying anything. Not a word, not even my name. I just smiled at them and at my mom. "Destiny take our guests to the dining room please" my mother told me before heading up the elevator. I just looked at them and closed the front door and headed for the dining room with them following me. I slide the doors open and moved out the way for them to walk in. I walked in after them and watched them sit on the couches. I took a seat on another couch and waited for mother to come back. "Whats your name?"The curly haird one named Nicholas asked. I just looked at him and smiled as his milk chocolate was on me. "It's Destiny"I replied softly to his questioned and watched mother and father come in. I stood up and waited for them to sit. After sitting down again. I didn't say anything until they left. They asked us to come over for dinner. I looked at my parents and they looked at me. I just nodded and looked at them "nice meeting you all"I whispered and walked away.**

**Joe's Pov:**

**She finally talked. I couldn't help but smile at her. Her voice was soft but clearly understandable. As we left their place and went back into our house I walked straight into living and suddenly pulled to the elevator by my brother Kevin. I looked at him and gave him a weird look as we went into the elevator up to the roof where our brother nick was, we walked to him and I looked at both of them "Why am I here?"I asked waiting for them to answer me. "You like her don't you Joseph?" Nick asked me. I just shook my head at them. They just folded their arms and stared at me "You lier we know you like her" Kevin said and leaned on the rail. I just shrugged at them "Im not lying. I just like her as a friend and plus I just met her"I told them but knowing the look on their faces they didn't believe me. Awhile later after talking bout the subject our mother called us down for dinner. We all went to the elevator and into our rooms and changed into presentable clothes and went to eating area of the house and waited till they got here.**


	3. Is It Love Already?

**Miley's Pov:**

**I got dressed in some descent clothes and done my hair and make up and went down the elevator to the lobby where my mother and father were waiting for me. I just smiled at them and walked out the door with them following right behind me. We walked next door and knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Moments later their butler Tyler opened the door and lead us to where they was.**

**Joe's Pov:**

**We sat there at the table waiting for them to show up. They finally did when I saw her walk in with her parents. I couldn't help but smile at how beautifully gorgeous she looked. They walked in and sat down. I looked at her and smiled at her and watched her smile at nick. I sighed quietly and saw the cooks come in with the food and placed them on the table. I smiled as I heard her say my name softly. I looked at her as she waved slowly to me. I waved back at her. Moments later we were all talking and eating. Yesh this time I finally ate.**

**Miley's Pov:**

**After eating we all washed our hands and start heading home. I stopped in the doorway of their home and smiled at Joseph once more and kissed his cheek and left out the door after my parents and walked in our house. I speeded up to the elevator and went up to my room and grabbed my diary and wrote in it. "Dear Diary, I had a good time tonight at the Jonas house. Their house is so lovely and beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at Joseph. He's so adorable and cute. His smile just makes me blush and I just melt looking in his eyes."I wrote and sighed dreamily "I can't wait to see him at school tomorrow well talk to you tomorrow after school"I finally wrote and tucked it back under my pillow and changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.**

**Joe's Pov:**

**I went up to my room and changed into my sleeping clothes and saw that Kevin was standing in my doorway. I slowly looked at him and smiled. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing"he replied and shook his head. "It has to be something now tell me"I told him "I'm being honest it's nothing Joe. It seems like she likes you as well that's all"he told me and walked away to his room. I just smiled to myself and got into bed and turned the lights off and went to sleep. I woke up the next day to my alarm clock going off. I got up and turned it off and got out of bed and got ready for school and went down the elevator to the 1st floor and into the kitchen and made me some cereal.**


End file.
